1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to computer games, and in particular to recording audio within a computer-based game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio, whether in the form of a sound effect or a musical composition, plays an integral role in a wide array of computer games throughout the computer gaming world. Audio effects are often used in computer gaming to, for instance, give life to a graphical animation such as the casting of a spell, enhance the mood of a dramatic scene, or even to narrate a story through the use of voice acting. Additionally, many games also incorporate advanced sound techniques into the gameplay in order to create an immersive gaming experience for the user. For instance, many games incorporate the use of multichannel surround sound, which adds a directional component to sound effects within the virtual gameplay environment and which enhances the user's gameplay experience and immersion into the virtual world. As such, audio continues to play an ever-increasing role across all genres of computer games.